


A Captivating Semblance

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aftercare, Anxiety, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Coercion, Dark, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Deception, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Fear, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, I started writing this before season 4, M/M, Manipulation, NOT MAXVID, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Third Person, Past Character Death, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Spirits, Suicidal Thoughts, but dies in his mid twenties, but he's still insane, dadvid, daniel is not a cultist, doesn't take place in a summer camp, don't worry max won't get abused, it's implied that his biological parents suck though, jasper lives!, max is a teenager in this, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two years have passed since the death of David's husband, Jasper. Since then, he has been a single father struggling with grief. He doesn't believe he will ever fall in love again. That is, until an odd, yet charming individual named Daniel comes into the picture. He shows him nothing but kindness in his time of need, and David starts to develop feelings for him, even though he's never stopped loving Jasper. But is the kind man all he seems?





	1. Max

**Author's Note:**

> If you have or are currently in an abusive relationship, or are suffering through any of the other hardships mentioned in this fic, I'm sorry. You have done nothing to deserve the horrible things you are or have went through, and I hope things get better for you in the future.

When Max walks outside, he is enveloped by the sun's rays. The warmth of the beams are complimented by a gentle wind, whose presence is made clear by its teasing ruffling of clothes. Agreeable weather is today's late morning gift for any person or animal who chooses to emerge from their shelter and embrace the outdoors. Although Max is the type of person who prefers spending time inside, he can't deny it. The pleasant weather is a reason he is convinced leaving his household for a bit is necessary.

Other than that, staying inside means he risks tolerating the effects of the tragic anniversary. The two year anniversary of Jasper's death.

For two weeks now, his death has been brought to attention often thanks to father's random outbursts. There's no telling what will set him off and the results vary. Sometimes, it can involve tears, or worse, sobbing. Other times, he will go on and on about how his husband didn't deserve what had happened to him because he was an amazing person for countless reasons.

There are also the times when he won't grow emotional, but instead expresses his displeasure for the past event in more subtle ways. Tossing his food in the trash after a few bites, insisting on keeping the room he is occupying dark, and spending more than an hour at a time gazing at the TV with a vacant expression are a few examples of this.

It's understandable for someone to be in low spirits during the anniversary of their spouse's death. Even after two years. However, is it necessary to allow it to interfere with life as much as David is?

Max needs a break.

After closing the front door of the house, he makes his way to the spot he and his friends often meet when they want to hang out. He had texted them beforehand, to make sure they were interested in spending time with him. At first, they had both said something along the lines of, "Are you sure? I thought today wasn't a good day for you."

Though it was easy for him to make it so they wouldn't question his desire to spend time outside any further. All he had to do is explain his reasoning behind leaving the house for a bit for them to understand. As for the hanging out with friends aspect of the plan, there is the simple response of it being awkward to wander around outdoors alone.

It isn't long until the trio is gathered in their typical meeting spot. The two people now accompanying Max are a tall and lanky male with curly brown hair named Neil and a short girl with green hair named Nikki.

At the moment, Nikki's hair and clothing are covered in some sort of prickly plant debris. Neil observes her for a moment before asking, "Did you run through a bunch of thistles again?"

The smile on Nikki's face, which is there the entire time she has been at the meeting spot, doesn't falter, as she replies, "Yep!"

"Aren't they itchy?"

"A little, but it's nothing!"

"Even if they don't seem to be bothering you at the moment, I think you should go home for a bit so that you can try to get them off as soon as possible."

"I told you that it's fine. Besides, I definitely don't feel like wasting my time going home, just so I can get them off of me. I can just get rid of them while I'm hanging out with you guys. They aren't that hard to get off of clothing. No point in bothering with the hair right now, though. It'll take forever to get them out of that."

"What are you going to use to get rid of them? Your bare hands?"

"No. I learned the hard way a long time ago not to do that. But even if I can't use my hands to remove them, I'll still find a way."

In case Nikki's certainty of being able to handle the thistles is ignored and the dull topic is continued, Max asks a question the moment there is a pause in the conversation , "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"I want to go hiking!"

Max quirks a brow, "Seriously, Nikki? It looks like you already went hiking today. You want to go into the woods again?"

"Well, you did kind of interrupt my hiking trip earlier when you said you wanted to meet up with us, so yeah! And besides, maybe we could go somewhere none of us have been in a while."

"Well, I don't have anything better to do, since I don't want to be at home right now, so I guess we might as well do that."

"Yay!"

With that said, Nikki, Max, and Neil head off for a hiking trail they hadn't visited in a while. Since the three of them live near the edge of the forest there are a few hiking trails nearby (at least, within an hour radius if one is to walk to them). It isn't long until Neil starts a conversation, "I wonder what high school's going to be like? I hope it's better than middle school."

"What makes you think it's going to be any different than middle school?" Max inquires, "You're still going to be doing a bunch of pointless work. And half of the material you're going to learn is going to be useless. Besides, you're still forced to hang out with a bunch of people you don't care about in high school. It's just four more years of the same things you've been doing ever since kindergarten."

"I didn't say it was going to be perfect. I'm just hoping that all the advanced classes I'll be taking in high school will be more interesting than the classes we took in middle school. Middle school is so boring! At least I won't be forced to hang out with as many idiots, some who can't even do basic algebra, if I take more challenging classes."

"Well, okay then."

There is a silence, which confirms that the conversation is over. It isn't long until it is interrupted by the buzzing of Max's phone. He sighs, as he is ninety-nine percent sure about who is calling him and checks his phone to find out he is correct. It is his father. He is probably calling because he is worried, due to his son's spontaneous disappearance. When Max answers the phone, he doesn't bother attempting to give his tone a trace of enthusiasm or concern, "What is it, dad?"

"Max, where are you? Why aren't you at home!?"

"I'm hanging out with my friends."

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going!? You can't just leave the house and go wherever you want without telling me!"

"You were asleep, so I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, it's not that big of a deal. I have a phone, so you can just call me if you want to know how I'm doing. Like you are right now."

"You know what I've told you! Don't act like you don't know why I don't want you to leave the house without telling me where you're going! I've told you countless times why!"

"You know that I have no problem looking after myself. I really wish you would stop being so overprotective all the time!"

"I'm only trying to look out for you! Now come home this instant! I need you around so we can get the flowers for Jasper."

"Alright, fine. I'm coming home. And you know I wouldn't forget to do that."

"I know. I trust that you didn't run off with the intention of avoiding what needs to be done today. But I still don't like it when you do that. I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay, bye."

When Max puts his phone away, Nikki asks, "So, you're leaving?"

"Yeah, my dad needs me right now."

"Oh, okay. Well, we'll see you some other time, then!"

Neil's adds, "I hope your dad's doing okay"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Sure, he's always been emotionally fragile and has a horrible time dealing with death, but he'll return to normal soon. I mean, it has been two years, so he's not as bad as he used to be. Thankfully. He'll get over it faster than he used to."

Interpreting this as a farewell, his friends proceed with their hike, while Max heads back to his house. Which doesn't take him long, as he isn't as reluctant to head home as he was the other times he had irritated his father with his disobedience. It's not as if he has ever been afraid of being punished by the man. His methods of discipline are a joke. The reason he often delays walking home during those times is because he finds his father's nagging annoying.

Max opens the front door of the house and walks inside to find his father in the living room. His eyebrows are furrowed and one of his hands is clenching the arm of the couch. The behavior is strange for him, as it isn't a common occurrence for him to express his anger in such a fashion. Even during times he is suffering with mental anguish. However, the behavior fails to alter Max's poised demeanor. Not even his father's exclamation fazes him, "Why did you leave the house without telling me!?"

Max answers the question in a casual tone, "I told you the reason why. You were asleep, so I didn't want to bother you. Besides, I told you where I was when you called me and asked, so I don't see why it's a big deal. Seriously, why are you getting worked up over this again?"

The response causes him to raise his voice, "Not a big deal!? Max, you know this time of year is hard for me! And you know I hate it when you run off without telling me where you're going! Please, don't do this to me!"

"You think I don't miss him, too?"

"What?" David pauses for a moment, his voice returning to a normal tone, "Of course I know that you miss him. I didn't mean to make it sound like this doesn't affect you, too!"

"But I don't let it get in the way of me living my life. It's been two years, David! I get that you've known him longer and used to be married to him, but his death shouldn't be affecting the quality of your life so much at this point. And you seriously need to stop being so overprotective. You don't just do this sort of thing at this time of year. You do it all the time! You know I have no problem looking after myself!"

David doesn't say anything. He stands up from the couch and walks over to Max so he can pull him into a hug. Max doesn't hug him back, but he doesn't resist either. He understands his father needs to do this, as it will help him feel better. He is also relieved his father doesn't take offense to his lack of response, but he figures he understands it isn't anything personal.

They stay this way for a few moments, before David frees him from the embrace and says, "I'm sorry. I know that you've proven to me multiple times that you can take care of yourself. And I know that it's normal for people your age to want more independence. It isn't right for me to try and limit what you can or can't do to the extent that I am. I just get really worried for you sometimes. I'm only in my late twenties, and I've already lost my husband. I don't want to lose you, too. But I am trying to get better about all of this."

Max doesn't say anything, so he continues, "But I still want you to give me a heads up if you're leaving the house. Even if I'm sleeping. It's not a big deal if you have to wake me up to do so. Now, can you tell me where you went?"

Max doesn't want to tell him where he was, as it won't make his father happy, so he answers, "That same place my friends and I normally hang out. You know where it is."

David is silent for a moment, and Max can't help but wonder if he is skeptical of the response, but when he speaks, there is no need for speculation, "Alright. I'm glad to hear that you guys were hanging out in a safe location."

Of course David isn't skeptical of his response, despite how vague and poorly thought out it is. He might be paranoid, but he can be naive at times. Which is convenient for Max, as he doesn't need his father to find out he has been in the woods today.

David gathers up his car keys and says, "Let's go get those flowers now."

Max follows David out the door and into the car. The car ride to the flower shop is quiet and awkward, which is why he is grateful the drive isn't a long one. He can tell his father is growing more emotional by the second. Getting flowers for Jasper is something that never fails to make him at least tear up. At first, Max averts his gaze away from David, in the hopes he will recover from his bout of intense emotions if he doesn't bring any attention to it. This fails, as a tear ends up rolling down his cheek. He catches sight of this in his peripheral vision and asks, "Dad?"

"It's fine, Max," his father replies, "I just need a moment. That's all."

David parks the car on the street in front of the flower shop. Neither one of them leaves the car, though. Instead, he takes this as an opportunity to attempt to control his emotions. There is no one around outside, so he doesn't have to worry about anyone observing his vulnerable state. A few more tears roll down his cheeks, but he is able to recover before declining into a sobbing mess. Even after he's done crying, though, they wait until the evidence of his minor break down are no longer present on his face before leaving the car to enter the flower shop.

Since he had pre-ordered the flowers, it doesn't take long for them to pick them up from the shop. Max is given the obligation of holding the flowers on the way home. Since the flowers are in a pot, it is obvious David wants them to be kept alive in the house for as long as possible, so he is extra careful with them.

When they return home, David takes the flowers from Max and places them on a window sill in the living room near an urn. They aren't the only flowers present. David has a miniature garden in the living room that he takes care of to express how much he loved Jasper. Max finds the coping method obsessive and weird, but he keeps these opinions to himself. He is even willing to help tend to the flowers during the times his father can't handle being around the urn.

The flowers present in the mini indoor garden have been selected in a careful manner. They are ones David believes are appropriate to have around Jasper's urn. The ones they brought home from the shop are red and pink roses. They are replacing roses of the same colors that have died off. There are also calla lilies, white and pink carnations, and violet larkspur.

David studies the sight before him in silence. More tears are developing in his eyes. Max can't come up with anything to do or say that might help the situation, so he figures it is best to not do anything at all and let his father have his moment.

David breaks the silence, "Do you think Jasper will like the flowers?"

Even if Max is a firm believer that nothing happens after death and so there is no way Jasper can care about the offering, he doesn't dare tell David about these views. Instead, he says, "I'm sure he'll like them. He knows you give him flowers because you love him."

David smiles, despite the tears rolling down his cheeks, "I just want him to be happy."

"And I'm sure he is. It's obvious you haven't forgotten about him, so at least he isn't lonely. I'm sure he doesn't regret a single minute he's spent with you. You were a good husband to him."

"Thanks, Max. He was a good husband, too. And I'll never stop showing him how much I love him."

Max doesn't say anything in response to that. Instead, he is silent as he continues to stand by his father's side.


	2. David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, it looks like I managed to give you guys an early update. You only had to wait a few days.

David lies in his bed and stares at the wall as he daydreams about the time he became friends with Jasper. It has been a little over two weeks since the anniversary of his husband's death, and he still can't stop reminiscing about all the sweet memories he has had with him. He isn't sure how long he's been lying in bed and recalling events from the past, but when he drags himself out of his thoughts to check the time, he is shocked to find it is nine thirty-two in the morning. It isn't as late as he had been making himself leave the comfort of his mattress a couple weeks ago, but it's still too late for his liking.

With a groan of annoyance, David climbs out of bed and prepares for the day. He dresses up in an outfit of casual wear, as he doesn't have to go to work today, so he doesn't have to impress anyone. By the time he finishes his morning routine, it is a bit after ten. Since he has nothing to do, and he's sick of hanging around the house all the time when he isn't at work, he figures it won't hurt if he spends some time outside.

He heads out the front door without having to tell anyone where he's going, as Max is at school. The loneliness of the house is yet another reason why he wants to leave it for a while. Even if his son isn't talkative around him, his presence still makes a noticeable difference. At least when he's around, the house doesn't have an empty feeling.

He heads over to the nearest park. It is a place he often hangs out at when he needs fresh air. Upon arriving at the park, he is pleased to find that there are only a few people visiting the place with him, and they appear to be too occupied with whatever they're doing to bother him. He also can't help but be grateful when he spots an empty bench, so he will be able to sit on it by himself for a while. He takes advantage of the opportunity.

While David sits on the bench, he stares off into space and contemplates the stresses of his life. He doesn't care how strange he must appear to the people walking by. He has more important things to focus on than what someone he will probably never meet thinks. Not even a gust of wind messing with the strands of his hair fazes him.

What brings him out of his thoughts is a shadow that appears on the ground in front of him that stills a few seconds after he catches sight of it. Curious as to why someone is standing next to him, he shifts his gaze to the shadow's owner to find a man with a pale skin complexion, light blonde hair, and blue eyes. David had no idea he had tensed up upon being approached by the individual until relief washes over him. He is being accompanied by a familiar presence, so there's no need for him to keep his guard up. He asks, "Hello, Daniel. What are you doing here? I thought you only visited this park in the early afternoon on weekends."

Daniel replies, "Well, I just so happen to have today off and the weather is nice right now, despite being a little windy, so I decided to go for a short walk. What are _you_ doing here? I thought you only came here during the afternoon as well. And I haven't seen you these past couple weekends."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to leave my house for a while, so I could clear my mind and what not. And I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you in a while. I've just been really busy lately."

"Well that figures. I can understand if you have been busy lately. I know that sometimes life can throw too many responsibilities at us. And I guess you did look pretty deep in thought until I started talking to you. What seems to be bothering you?"

"Oh, um… it's not a big deal. Just… you know… it's just like you said, sometimes life can be a bit much. But seriously, I'm going to be fine. It isn't anything I can't handle."

"Alright, then. If you insist. I hope things start to change for the better for you. I'm glad to hear that you seem to at least be handling it well."

"Thanks, Daniel."

"No problem! I'm always willing to listen if you need to talk to someone."

David is tempted to thank him again, but settles for giving him a small smile to express his gratitude. He has been told countless times repeating the phrase 'thank you' can become annoying fast, so he's trying to break the habit and find alternative ways to be polite. During the brief silence, Daniel sits down next to David on the bench. He asks, "I hope this doesn't sound inconsiderate, but do you have any plans for today? I want to do more with you than just hang out at this park. That's all we've been doing together for the two months we've known each other. And who knows, maybe I can help you take your mind off of whatever seems to be bothering you? Of course, you don't have to spend more time with me if you don't want to. I'll understand since it sounds like you have a lot going on lately. But it would be nice. Not to mention, I would like to get to know you better."

David perks up at this, "Oh, no. It's fine! I actually have today and tomorrow off, so now would be the perfect time for me to spend some time with you. And you're probably right. I don't think it would be a terrible idea to try and take my mind off the things that are bothering me."

A huge smile appears on Daniel's face. The excitement over having his offer to hang out accepted would possibly be considered a bit much to some people, but the reaction causes a warmth to develop within the pit of David's stomach. It's the same warm feeling he is always rewarded with whenever he does the right thing or makes another person happy.

Daniel inquires, "Well, in that case, is there anything in particular you would like to do? I'm open to a lot of things."

"I don't really know. I kind of want to spend some more time at this park before we do anything. Maybe I can come up with something to do while we're still here. Is that okay?"

"Of course. As I've said before, the weather is nice, so I'm okay with spending a little more time here, even if I would prefer to do something else."

The excitement of having plans for the day and having a chance to develop his friendship with Daniel is making it difficult for David to sit still. He stands up from the bench and says, "You know what, why don't we walk around the park for a bit? I'm starting to feel a little restless."

Daniel also stands up and replies, "That sounds like a good idea. I'm also starting to feel a bit more energetic. I definitely wouldn't mind going on a walk with you."

With that said, the two men stroll through the park. It isn't long until they leave the park and end up walking through the town. They both lose track of time because they are conversing while they walk. When they arrive at a fountain they stop and take a break from the light physical activity.

Considering they have been roaming about the town for a while, and the position of the sun suggests it is now the afternoon, it is growing warmer outside. It doesn't help that the wind has died down. When they arrive at a fountain, they stop talking and savior the sensation of being sprinkled with water droplets. All it takes is David standing there for a few seconds for him to want to be drenched in more of the water. He reaches out his hand so it interferes with one of the continuous sprays of the fountain. As a result, his hand and forearm are soaked, and more droplets land on him.

Daniel studies him while he does this. At first, David doesn't question it, but when the staring lasts for what he believes is at least a minute, he is compelled to speak up, as he finds the behavior unsettling, "Um, do you need something?"

His voice causes Daniel to break out of the spell and he responds, "No."

"Well, you were staring at me for a long time. Are you sure there wasn't something on your mind?"

"Oh… no, there wasn't anything on my mind. And I wasn't staring at you. I just got lost in thought for a while. That's all. I didn't mean for it to seem like I was staring at you."

David considers what he has been told, but finds no reason to not believe what his friend claims the reason is for gazing in his direction for a long period of time. After all, he's never given him a reason to find him creepy. He says in response to the explanation, "Okay, I guess I can understand that."

Daniel changes the topic when that matter is settled, "By the way, are you starting to feel hungry?"

"A little bit."

"Then why don't we go get something to eat?"

It is an understatement that David is only a bit hungry. He didn't bother eating anything for breakfast and has been up for hours now, so he is famished. Even if he prefers home cooking over restaurant food, as it tends to be healthier, he can't come up with a reasonable excuse to refuse the offer to eat out with his friend. Besides, Daniel said he wanted to spend more time with him, so this is one way to do it. He replies, "I'd be happy to!"

The walk to the restaurant Daniel wants to go to isn't long at all. However, David can't help but object to the choice, upon catching sight of the building, "Um… well, I hate to be disagreeable, but do you think we can go somewhere else? It's not that I don't think this restaurant is good or anything. I just feel like having something else right now."

Daniel observes the way David is shifting his eyes to the building and back to him. His right hand is rubbing his left arm; a sign of uncertainty. Detecting the lie, Daniel says, "I would have no problem going somewhere else, but you look pretty reluctant to deny my request to go here. Mind if I ask why?"

The question causes the heat of the sun to become more unbearable for David. It is obvious to him his excuse hasn't convinced his friend, but he doesn't want to back down. However, he isn't proud of his desperate attempt to deny Daniel's claim, "Uh… n-no! I-I wasn't b-being reluctant! It's just-"

"Is it too expensive? If so, sorry about that. I didn't even consider that money may have been an issue. But I wouldn't have a problem paying for both of our meals."

David figures there is no longer any use in lying about the reason why he doesn't want to eat at the restaurant. It doesn't prevent the flush of embarrassment from appearing on his face, as he says, "I am on a bit of a budget at the moment. But I don't think it's fair for you to pay for my food. Besides, it probably won't be too horrible for my wallet if I ate here just this once. I'll just be careful about what I order."

"But I want you to enjoy our time together. I don't want you to feel as if you have to limit what you eat because you're on a budget. You should be able to order whatever you want at the restaurant. I'm not lying when I say that I would have no problem paying for your food."

"L-look, I appreciate the offer. I think it's very generous of you. But-"

Daniel furrows his eyebrows in annoyance and lets out a sigh. David interprets this as a sign he should stop talking, as it only appears to be making his friend frustrated. Not too long after he grows silent, Daniel says, "David, it's fine. So do you want to eat here or not?"

Slumping his shoulders in defeat, David replies with a, "Fine."

With David's reluctant agreement, they enter the restaurant. When they are inside the building and are asked where they would prefer to sit, Daniel requests a booth. David is indifferent to the decision, as he doesn't care where they sit. After they are settled down at their table and are finished with ordering their drinks and food, Daniel's eyes land on the ring David is wearing on his left hand. He exclaims, "You're married!?"

If David's spouse was still alive, he would've found the shocked reaction strange (probably not for the right reasons, though, as he isn't quick to question other people's intentions). Instead, he turns his gaze towards a random spot on the table so he doesn't have to make eye contact with Daniel as he says, "I used to be married..."

"Oh," Daniel says, "I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"No, it's okay. You couldn't have known. Honestly, I probably shouldn't be wearing this ring anymore. It's been two years since he... um... well, I just can't get over it. It was so sudden. Sometimes, I just need to wear this ring... so it feels like he's still around."

Daniel takes a moment to process what was said, before saying, "If it helps you cope, it's perfectly fine to wear the ring. It takes time to recover from something like that."

David doesn't say anything, so Daniel continues by asking, "I'm sorry if it's rude of me to ask this, but what happened? I think I might have a guess, but... no, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I shouldn't have asked that question. It isn't any of my business."

Tears form in David's eyes, "H-he died..."

It is clear Daniel is lost for words. His eyebrows are furrowed with concern and he focuses his eyes away from the person he had unintentionally upset. It is the first time David has witnessed Daniel in such a state. He is a confident individual, so the nervous behavior comes to him as a bit of a shock. At the same time, it makes his body language sincere. There's no doubting he is remorseful for bringing him to tears.

When he musters the bravery to do so, Daniel takes David's hand into his own and gives it a gentle, comforting squeeze, as he says in a soft voice, "I didn't mean to bring up such terrible memories. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm going to be fine. You don't have to feel guilty. I'm not mad at you."

Daniel continues to hold his hand while David now has his head turned to the side so he is facing the wall. The hand that isn't being held is clenched into a fist and his nails dig into his palm, in an attempt to prevent himself from crying. He hates how he's been crying about his husband's death so much in the past month. He's growing tired of it. The last thing he wants is to cry in front of a bunch of strangers, or worse, someone he had befriended not too long ago. It would be embarrassing to make everyone worry for him (or if they're heartless, mock him), and he doesn't want Daniel to stop being friends with him because he is emotionally unstable.

He can't help but be grateful for Daniel's attempt to comfort him, though. Having his hand held helps him regain his composure faster than if no one is comforting him at all. Long before their food is delivered, he is able to rid himself of the urge to cry. Even when it is clear David has his emotions under control, Daniel continues to hold his hand while he asks, "How do you feel?"

It isn't as if Daniel isn't aware David is doing better. It is a question he asks for the sake of showing he is supportive. David can't help the spark of appreciation that ignites in his chest, so he answers, "I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks for putting up with all that."

"It wasn't a problem. Don't act like you were being bothersome. You had a good reason to be upset. And as I've said before, I'm always willing to listen if you need to talk."

David gives Daniel a smile. Taking this as confirmation that he doesn't need any more comfort, Daniel stops holding his hand. It takes about five minutes before the two are comfortable enough to converse about more light-hearted topics. Doing so helps keep David's mind off the tragic event that turned him into a widower and elevates his mood. The arrival of the food is another thing that improves his mood. Sitting around in a building filled with delicious scents of food had made his stomach more and more pesky overtime. The hunger is becoming painful (though not to a crippling extent).

David takes large bites of the sandwich he ordered while he eats. He doesn't spend as much time chewing the food as he should and he neglect to drink enough water while he gobbles his food down. As a result, when he's halfway finished with his sandwich, he is caught off guard by a bout of hiccups. It doesn't take him long to figure out why. There is an uncomfortable pressure in his esophagus, which means it is overwhelmed by the amount food entering it and is struggling to push it into his stomach. Daniel laughs a little and says, "Whoa, there! We aren't in a hurry. There's no need to inhale your food."

David struggles to speak through the discomfort he is experiencing, "I know. I'm just - _hic_ \- really hungry right now. I didn't eat anything this morning."

After giving the explanation, he guzzles a bunch of water to help the food go down. The brief discomfort of having a clump of food stuck in his esophagus pays off when the water manages to push is down into his stomach. It fills him with relief. The same way a sneeze would if it had been threatening to come for a while and was released after all the teasing.

When David is finished taking care of his problem, Daniel remarks, "I thought you said you were only a little hungry. Why didn't you eat anything this morning?"

"I guess I didn't feel like it. It's not a big deal, though. I've only been awake for a few hours."

"You still shouldn't skip meals. It's not healthy."

Back when David was more health-conscious, such a response from another person would have filled him with glee. After all, he lives in a world where many people don't care to go the extra mile to keep their bodies in excellent condition. Finding another person with even the slightest care for health would have been reassuring.

Now, even if David is trying to regain his passion for staying healthy, all he ends up saying in response to the advice is, "I know. I try not to do that."

It isn't long until David is finished eating his food, considering how ambitious he had been to scarf down everything on his plate a moment after it was placed in front of him. All he has to do now is wait for Daniel to finish, which he doesn't anticipate will take forever.

When the bill is placed on the table, David examines the price of both of their meals and asks, "Is it okay if I at least pay for the tip?"

Daniel let's let a sigh and says, "I told you that I'm paying for everything. Why won't you let this go?"

"I know. But I really don't think it's-"

"Is this how you respond every time someone tries to do something nice for you? It's a free meal at a quality restaurant. Why won't you just take it?"

David doesn't say anything, so Daniel continues, "This is starting to get annoying, David. I know you feel bad about not chipping in with the bill, but I wasn't lying when I said I don't mind that you aren't. So can you please drop it?"

David nods his head and while Daniel pays for the food, neither of them utter a word. When the bill is paid, they leave the restaurant. David takes out his phone so he can check the time and finds it is a quarter after one. He figures he is doing well when it comes to time, as he has an hour and a half before he needs to head over to the school to pick Max up. He figures this leaves him with one more hour to hang out with Daniel before he needs to head home so he can drive to his son's school, so he asks, "Is there anything else you want to do? I need to start heading back home in an hour."

"Why do you need to go home soon? I thought you were completely free today."

"I have a son who's at school right now, and I need to make sure I'm there on time to pick him up."

"I didn't know you had a son! How old is he?"

"He's fourteen."

"And you can't just make him walk home? The weather isn't an issue and he is old enough."

"I don't like it when he wanders around town on his own."

"He has friends, doesn't he? And he won't be 'wandering around' town. He'll be following the same route home every day. And even if he doesn't have any friends walking with him, it's not like the streets are going to be deserted if school just got out. He'll be fine. You don't need to baby him. He's a teenager."

"I'm not babying him, I just want to make sure he's safe. And I'm not sure if he'll take the route I want him to take or come home right away. He used to have serious problems listening to authority figures, and even to this day, he sometimes doesn't listen to me. It doesn't help that he and his friends are known to be troublemakers at times."

"Does he have a phone?"

"Yes."

"Then he can tell you where he is and who he's with if he doesn't want to go home right away. Of course, he should give you a heads up beforehand, but you know how people his age can sometimes be. Now, I don't know what it's like to be a parent and I'm not trying to criticize your parenting skills, but I think you're smothering him a bit. Maybe he doesn't always want to listen to you because you're not letting him have an appropriate amount of independence for his maturity level."

"I know I sometimes have a tendency to smother him, but I only want what's best for him."

"I know you're trying to do everything you can to be a good parent. You're definitely a caring father, which is a great thing for a kid to have. I just don't think it would hurt if you made him walk home once in a while. It'll make your life a little easier too, because you won't have to take time out of your schedule to drive him to and from school as often."

"I guess you're right. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I had him walk home this one time. I just need to text him about what's going on so he has a heads up real quick."

David takes out his phone again and informs Max that he will be walking home today and to be careful. He can't help the small amount of guilt doing this gives him, but Daniel has a point about it not being a big deal. He is relieved his son doesn't appear to care much about the decision to make him walk home, as all he texts in response is, _Kay._

When David puts his phone away, Daniel asks as a way to start a new conversation, "So, I'm guessing your son is adopted?"

"Yes! It would be disturbing if he wasn't."

"Of course. You would have been a father at his age if he was your biological son."

Daniel asks another question to try and make everything less awkward, "How long have you been raising this kid?"

"Four years."

"You adopted him when he was ten? Why didn't you adopt a younger kid? Aren't you going to be sad that you were only able to raise him for eight years when he grows up?"

"Yes, sometimes I am sad that I won't have a lot of time to raise him, and I did initially want to start from the beginning with a child. But there was something about this kid that made me want to adopt him. I also wanted to give him a home because I thought no one else would want to put up with him. He was a difficult kid to deal with back then, but I knew he wasn't all bad. And I'm proud of how much he's grown! I don't regret a single second I spent being his father."

"Wow, it's admirable that you were willing to go through the trouble of raising a kid that you didn't think was very adoptable! You really are a compassionate individual."

"Thanks, Daniel," David can't help the small smile that appears on his face from receiving the compliment, "I don't think I'm anything special, though. I just want to show other people kindness, because I think the world would be a better place if we all tried harder to do good things for other people."

"Well, it's great you think that way. Unfortunately, many people simply don't care to help others out. Even if helping another person wouldn't inconvenience them in any way. That's why I think what you did was impressive."

The two men talk a bit more as they continue to walk around town. However, they are both growing tired of walking, so Daniel asks, "Want to come over to my place? It isn't far from here."

Caught off guard by the question, David replies, "What do you plan on doing while we're at your place?"

"I don't know. Maybe watch a movie or something."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I spent a little time doing something like that. I would like to go home sometime before six, though."

"Alright. That sounds fine."

With that said, they head over the Daniel's place. When they arrive at it, David finds it is a nice house. It isn't anything too fancy, but it is clear Daniel cares to make sure it is pleasing to the eye, and it's better than what David has (which isn't a bad house either, but it's not as nice as Daniel's because he doesn't care to go the extra mile for it appearance wise anymore).

When they enter the house, Daniel puts on a movie both he and David want to watch and heads to the kitchen afterward without bothering to pause it. David picks up the remote when he's gone and pauses the movie, since he doesn't want his friend to miss out on anything. Daniel returns to the living room and says, "You didn't have to pause it. I've watched this movie before."

While he unpauses the movie, David says in response, "I just wanted to make sure the movie wouldn't be ruined for you if you didn't already watch it."

David focuses all his attention on the movie, but it isn't long until his head is turned away from the TV screen because of the sound of something being set on the coffee table. He finds Daniel has placed a bottle of wine there, along with two wine glasses. He opens the bottle and pours the wine into a glass, which prompts David to speak up, "I don't drink."

This doesn't stop Daniel from pouring the drinks, "It won't hurt to do it this one time, will it?"

"I don't want to be drunk when I get home."

Daniel sets the bottle down when the wine glasses are filled to his liking. He lifts one up and offers it to David, "Can't you just have a taste? You won't get drunk off of one drink."

Daniel is insistent about him having some wine, and at this point, David is worried declining it any further will displease his friend. He takes the glass offered to him and says, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little bit."

David sips the wine and is pleased to find the flavor is tolerable. Though it isn't shocking, as wine tends to be sweet. He isn't in a hurry to guzzle it down, but he finds it is all gone before he knows it. At the sight of the empty wine glass, Daniel asks, "Would you like a little more?"

"I don't know, Daniel. I don't think that's a good idea. It doesn't take a lot to get me drunk."

"I'm sure another drink won't hurt. You need to loosen up. You don't have anything important to do any time soon."

David sighs and offers him the glass so it can be filled with more wine, "Fine. But I'm not having anymore after this."

Even if the wine has a decent flavor, he isn't fond of the dry feeling it gives his mouth. Regardless, he drinks it for the sake of being polite. By the time he is finished with his second glass, they are over a quarter of the way through the movie, so enough time has passed where the effects of the alcohol kick in. The effects aren't dramatic, by any means. At this point, he only has a buzz. The moment his glass is empty, Daniel asks, "I know you said you don't want anymore, but do you think you can help me finish this bottle off? There isn't that much left."

With his mind more at ease, David says, "Sure. Why not?"

This time when Daniel pours the wine, he only gives him half of what he'd been giving him, which was a shot at a time. David drinks the half-shot of wine and sets his glass down on the coffee table so he won't have to deal with it anymore.

Some time passes and the effects of alcohol become worse. David still isn't drunk yet, but he has progressed from buzzed to tipsy. At this point, he is more relaxed than ever and a pleasant warmth is spreading all throughout his body. However, he still isn't pleased with how dry the wine made his mouth. When he is about to stand up so he can go over to the kitchen and prepare himself a glass of water, Daniel asks, "Would you like something more refreshing?"

It is as if Daniel has read his mind. Instead of being creeped out about it, though, he relaxes his muscles, which have tensed from preparing to stand up, and says, "Yes, please. That would be nice."

Daniel walks to the kitchen to prepare something more refreshing. Once more, all his attention is on the movie, until Daniel returns with the drink. It appears to be another alcoholic beverage, but he isn't sure what it is, as he doesn't have a vast knowledge on that sort of thing. However, he no longer cares about whether or not he becomes drunk. All he cares about is that the drink has ice cubes in it, so he is sure it will rid his mouth of the awful dry feeling.

He drinks this beverage faster than he drank the wine, even if it stings a little. He doesn't care, the coldness of the drink is pleasant. All he has to do is let the drink linger in his mouth for a bit so he can grow accustomed to the stinging. It isn't much of a problem.

More time passes, and when the movie is over, David is lightheaded. He puts it off as him having consumed too much alcohol and says, "I think I need to lay down for a bit."

"Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine. I just feel a little woozy."

Daniel stands up from the couch and says, "Why don't you lie down here for a bit, then?"

David complies and shifts with lazy movements so he is lying on his side. It isn't long until an overwhelming weakness consumes his body, but he doesn't question it. Not too long after the weak feeling takes over, everything turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, even though it was mostly just Daniel and David talking to each other. I guess I just like seeing these two bond.


End file.
